


Of f*cking course I wanna marry you, you moron!

by traumaesistenziale



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Chubby Oswald Cobblepot, Condoms, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Edward Nygma, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumaesistenziale/pseuds/traumaesistenziale
Summary: Post finale. Oswald and Edward finally get to spend some time alone and they are overwhelmingly happy to be finally reunited. Guess what happens?"Reasonably, it could have been embarrassing, being caught showing this much need, something that someone could have probably labelled as desperation, but for some reason he didn't feel like that. This felt right, it was okay. He felt safe, even. Safe to freely express how he felt. Safe to let Oswald know just how much he needed him and how much he wanted him."





	Of f*cking course I wanna marry you, you moron!

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a quote from the text. I originally was gonna call it something else, but i just find that line so funny... anyway.
> 
> I don't really have much to add, honestly. i didn't even know what to put in the description to be honest! This is what it is, just some porn with feelings! A lot of feelings, to be fair.
> 
> Okay, i haven't written smut the longest time and i had no idea what i was doing and i still don't so, like, yeah, there's that lmao
> 
> Checks out that nygmobblepot would be the one ship that gets me back into writing smut, since it's the one ship that got me back into writing fanfiction for the first time in years in the first place... bless. Anyway, have a good read!

They had gone hiding at Oswald's mansion. It would be one of the first places they would come looking for them, but they figured, since it was so obvious, probably the police wouldn't expect them to actually be there, and besides, it would take a while before they even realized the two of them were gone, so that should give them at least a few hours. Also, Oswald needed to stop by to take a few things, anyway.

So there they were, taking the time to rest, after the quite peculiar day they'd had. Not the worst for either of them, but it had been a lot regardless, and both of them, especially Edward, were exhausted.

Which is why this felt particularly nice. A private, quiet moment. Just the two of them and a bottle of wine. Uncertain smiles and hesitant touches. And yet, with the simplest of sounds, a laugh, the weight of the history between them suddenly felt lifted off their shoulders, and neither of them felt so tired anymore. They were just happy to be there, enjoying this moment, reminiscing the good times, and even some of the not-so-good times. It had been long enough that any wound had been healed and every scar forgiven. They had earned this. They were both older and they had spent ten years away from the other, and they'd had the time to reflect on everything that had happened between them. Everything that there was to forgive had been long forgiven, and both were simply left longing for a connection, for the presence of the other, a whisper, a laugh.

And now they were right there, sitting across from one another on a couch, angled towards one another, keeping what seemed like an appropriate distance, but at the same time their legs carelessly almost brushing against the other's.

Edward smiled.

He had never felt as ecstatic as when he had gotten pushed into that limo and he had found himself face to face with the man he'd been longing for.

It hadn't felt real, that he was actually there, greeting him with a smile and a kind word. If felt like taking a breath of fresh air after barely surviving from drowning for so long. He had looked at him, really looked at him, studied his appearance. Oswald looked a bit different, and yet, somehow, he looked exactly the same. He had to wonder if the same could be said about himself. He hoped so. He loved that sense of familiarity that seeing Oswald evoked in him and since it was such a positive feeling, he hoped he could be able to evoke the same feeling in the other man.

He had felt it pretty strongly, the need to reach out and touch him. He had resisted such urge because he wasn't yet sure where they stood and how appropriate it would be, but he had really just wanted to reach for his face and gently brush his fingers down his cheek. The most delicate of touches, just to make sure once and for all that he was in fact real and that Ed had made it back into his arms, finally. Well, not literally, but that was the next thing he wanted more strongly than anything else in that moment. To hug him and hold him tightly, and to let himself be held and comforted. He imagined the sweet comforting words Oswald could have whispered just for him. It was just a fantasy, and yet it had never felt more real, especially now that it was so close, just at arm's reach.

Edward smiled and he felt something he hadn't felt in the longest time, when Oswald smiled back. It felt ridiculous to even admit that he was feeling “butterflies in his stomach” at his age, and yet there he was. His stomach twisting inside out and his heart dancing the fastest dance in his chest, feeling like it could climb up his throat and spill out.

Oswald seemed oblivious to all of this. Edward wondered if he had been doing a spectacularly good job at hiding how he felt, or if the other was simply ignoring it, or if maybe, and this was the one he barely dared to hope for, the other felt exactly the same, but that feeling was so obvious and normal that it wasn't even worth mentioning.

Except it was. Edward realized he couldn't keep it in anymore. When Oswald noticed his change in demeanor his smile faltered, leaving room for concern on his face, and Edward decided this was the time.

He leaned in, more hesitantly than he had expected he would, considering how determined he was, but he didn't back away, and neither did Oswald, which just had to be a good sign, Edward decided.

He leaned in and he saw Oswald freeze for a moment, mouth left agape, slight crinkle in his brow, but he still didn't back away or push him away.

Ed paused when he had gotten close enough that he could feel the other's breath on his own skin. He saw Oswald close his eyes and that's when he understood that what he was doing was right, more than that, it was welcome. He closed that very short distance, pressing their lips together and bringing both hands to cup Oswald's face, leaning in even further and forcing the other to lean back, resting his back against the couch, while two hesitant hands reached around Edward's shoulders as if looking for somewhere safe to grab onto.

Edward couldn't help but smile into the kiss. This felt just too right not to.

When he finally pulled back – just a little, putting enough distance between them so that they could comfortably look at each other's faces, and not daring to do more – he saw two quizzical blues eyes studying him, possibly even looking at him with such awe that it didn't feel possible. He was the one who was absolutely stunned, and to see his same expression mirrored in the face before his was something he hadn't been expecting and he wouldn't have even dreamed of.

But Oswald let go of his shoulders and moved one hand to caress his cheek, Ed instinctively leaning into the touch and closing his eyes. He heard Oswald gasp gently and when he opened his eyes again he saw the smile on the other's face and his implicit question was answered. Oswald was simply surprised, but clearly amused, at his reaction. Reasonably, it could have been embarrassing, being caught showing this much need, something that someone could have probably labelled as desperation, but for some reason he didn't feel like that. This felt right, it was okay. He felt safe, even. Safe to freely express how he felt. Safe to let Oswald know just how much he needed him and how much he wanted him.

He smiled back, leaning in for another kiss, but this time it was a bit different. For one thing, when their mouths connected they were already opened and it just felt natural when their tongues met, and secondly, Edward shifted his weight, slightly changing his position to angle himself better in order to further deepen the kiss, and this time, aside from the afore mentioned butterflies, he felt some other type of sensation, something else moving inside of him, but in a different place than his stomach.

Before either of them could realize, the kiss had gotten way more heated and Ed had already worked to slip Oswald's jacket off his shoulders and loosened his tie, now fidgeting with the first button of his shirt, while Oswald attempted to do the same for him, failing for the most part, because of the impractical position, and instead simply urgently grabbing onto Ed's tie to pull him even closer.

Edward understood, so, without ever stopping kissing him, he moved his arms behind his own back and grabbing it by the sleeves he removed his jacket, then he undid his own tie and let it drop on the couch, from where it slid to the floor, reuniting with Oswald's tie and both of their jackets.

Then, he was about to continue unbuttoning Oswald's shirt, but instead he paused, pulling back and inadvertently causing Oswald to lean in, still looking for that contact, before the other opened his eyes too.

“Maybe we should move to the bedroom.” he proposed, receiving an eager nod from the other.

Next, both stood up – Edward first, letting the other take his hand to get off the couch – and quickly moved to their next destination.

They stumbled into the room, Ed grabbing onto the furniture to keep his balance, since, to his surprise, Oswald wouldn't let go of him and kept pulling him closer, forcing both of them to almost lose their footing a couple times, and bumping onto a dresser. Ed let out a laugh, infinitely amused by the other's attitude, which confirmed, to his immense delight, that Oswald's need was as strong as his, which was comforting and exciting beyond belief.

Somehow, they managed not to trip or fall, and walked all the way to the bed, where Edward pushed Oswald onto, before climbing on top of him with a complicit smile.

Now, he finally begun to unbutton Oswald's shirt. Oswald sat up, allowing him to remove it and then remove the undershirt beneath it too. Now Oswald's upper body was completely exposed, and Ed just had to lean back, sitting on his own heels, and take a moment to take it all in, passing his eyes on every inch of the other's body.

Oswald's smile faltered a bit, and that little crinkle in his brow reappeared. He almost looked uncomfortable for a moment, which took Edward a moment longer to realize, lost as he was basking in the most beautiful view he had ever seen.

Oswald glanced down and Ed, noticing, did the same, and realized that the other was looking at his own body.

“I know I don't look the way I used to ten years ago...” he begun, but Ed caught up in time and cut him off.

“Maybe so, but you look just as beautiful.” Ed reassured him, causing a small smile to form on Oswald's lips. He almost looked bashful for a moment.

“I do?” he asked.

Ed wasn't sure if he was fishing for a compliment, or he genuinely needed to hear this, but he wouldn't risk it. If Oswald had any sort of insecurities about his body, Ed would cure him of them. He could never get tired of reassuring him. He nodded.

“You are the most handsome man I've ever seen.”

Oswald diverted his gaze, lowering his head and clearly trying to hide a smile. Ed lifted his chin with his finger and forced him to look back up at him, prying into those blue eyes, looking for confirmation that Oswald believed what Ed said.

“You know I am extremely attracted to you, right? What do you think we are even doing?” Ed asked, just because he had to.

This caused Oswald to laugh and loosen up, which in turn make Ed relax as well and let out a chuckle.

“Yes, I know. I'm sorry. Of course.”

Ed wasn't sure if Oswald was really talking to him or more to himself, but he decided it didn't matter, as long as Oswald truly believed him.

Ed leaned in and kissed him again, Oswald letting himself go and kissing back, wrapping one arm around Ed's shoulders and pulling him down with him.

Ed let go of his lips only so he could begin traveling down, leaving kisses first along his jaw, then down his neck, and stopping for a moment about at his clavicle, hands still exploring the other's body, touching every inch of exposed skin.

Whether Oswald believed how attractive he found him or not, he was going to prove it by showing it to him, and what better way than this?

Edward's hands moved open to undo Oswald's pants, his hands followed shortly thereafter by the rest of him, as he scooted backwards and stopped only when he came to face with Oswald's erection, still concealed under his underwear. Ed looked up at him, smiling deviously, meeting Oswald's eyes and noticing the expectant and nervous expression on his face. Yep, this should do the trick – Ed thought – he wanted to fuck him so bad, and he was going to, but first, he had to ease Oswald into it. Let him know how much he wanted all of this. He wanted his partner to know that his top priority was to make him feel good.

Ed's lips touched Oswald's cock through he fabric, causing a small gasp to escape the other's lips. He let a trail of gentle kisses at first, slowly proceeding to uncover his erection, pulling the underwear down until it reached his knees, then he took his attention back to Oswald.

Their eyes met for a moment and he could see the anticipation on Oswald's face as he anxiously licked his lips, and Ed smiled, before getting back to work.

He took it in his hand, licking the tip at first just to tease him, studying his reactions and feeling satisfied when he noticed a shiver crossing Oswald's spine. Then, without waiting any further, he put it in his mouth and a moment later he felt Oswald's legs shift, while one of his hands ended up tangled in Ed's hair. He let out a little pleased moan, feeling Oswald's hand on his head delicately pushing him down. His glasses begun to slip down his nose, so he pulled back just a little and he quickly removed them, tossing them aside on the sheets where they would be safe, then continued his work, getting a string of soft moans out of Oswald.

He knew in that moment that he would have done anything to make Oswald happy. That was quite some realization to have in a moment like this, as if he hadn't already known that, but hearing those noises coming from Oswald and having him so close to him, having him in his mouth, all of that was doing things to him and to his brain. He started to realize just how tight his own pants were starting to feel, it was almost uncomfortable and he looked forward to removing them as soon as possible, but first, this.

He somehow managed to push down even deeper, letting out a deep muffled moan, before the hand that had previously been aiding him, suddenly pulled him in the opposite direction. He raised his head, giving Oswald a quizzical look.

“Am I doing something wrong?” he had to ask, since the other had just forced him to stop.

“What? No. God, no, quite the opposite.” Oswald paused.

Ed frowned just slightly, trying to understand where the problem was, then. Oswald suddenly looked bashful again.

“I just don't want to... you know. Come. Not yet.”

Ed's mouth formed a round shape in surprise and his eyebrows shot up.

“Oh.”

Right, that made sense. Well, then. Alright.

He let out a soft chuckle, followed by Oswald, and he climbed back up, beginning to kiss him before their faces were even parallel yet, reaching for Oswald's lips and meeting them soon enough, and continuing to kiss him after.

He leaned back, sitting on Oswald's lap, and studying him for a moment. Yes, he had to attest, his first opinion had been entirely correct. This was indeed the most beautiful man he had ever seen, no doubt. Especially when he was looking at him like that. He wanted to kiss him again, he could have spent hours just kissing him, but not now, he had to tell himself, they had something else to do now.

“Open that drawer.” Oswald said before Ed could even ask, nodding in the direction of it, and he obliged.

He was surprised to find that in the drawer were actually several condoms and a bottle of lube.

“Has this stuff been here for ten years?” he asked, genuinely curious. He wasn't sure it would be a good idea to use that stuff if that were the case. They could still have fun other ways, that wasn't a problem. Ed had half an idea to resume his previous work already, but Oswald's almost offended expression stunned him and he froze.

The slight frown on Oswald's face shouldn't have been so attractive. Why was he so cute even when he looked offended? These were dumb thoughts to have and Ed pushed them aside, too busy worrying about what he might have said wrong to cause such a reaction, but none of it lasted long.

“No, of course not!” Oswald clarified.

Ed looked back into the drawer and he reached to pick up the bottle and a condom and he studied the objects. Indeed, they didn't look old at all, he should have noticed sooner. But then, that meant...

“You stopped to get this stuff before coming to rescue me?”

Ed asked that in disbelief, a confused expression leaving room for a smile creeping up on his lips as the realization fully hit him, and especially when he saw Oswald's embarrassed expression.

“Maybe so... So what about it? Aren't you glad?”

Ed swore Oswald might as well have been crossing his arms and huffing indignantly. It was so funny to see him like that, and when Edward couldn't contain a laugh, he saw Oswald raise and eyebrow, before letting the hilarity infect him and turn his frown into a smile.

“Yes, yes of course. It's just that... you already knew this would happen.”

Oswald sighed and rolled his eyes. He was going to say something snarky, Ed could feel it, but he didn't give him the time to do so.

“I was so worried I was the only one feeling this way, if I had known...” Ed gesticulated towards the drawer, “I wouldn't have worried as much.” he admitted.

Oswald's eyebrows went up, then he knitted them together again in an expression of apprehension.

“You were worried? I went out and bought condoms and lube, how stupid do you think I would have felt if this hadn't gone the way it did?” he commented, letting out a chuckle at the end.

Ed stared at him for a moment longer before laughing too and nodding in agreement.

“Fair enough.” he replied with a light shrug.

“Speaking of which...” he added after a moment, grabbing the bottle of lube again with a little smile directed at Oswald, whose eyes went wide all of sudden, as if only now remembering that this was in fact going the way he wanted it to be going.

Ed made sure to pour enough of the substance, spreading it properly in his fingers, before turning back to Oswald. The other had gone quiet with nervous anticipation again, and as soon as their eyes met, he spread his legs open, gaining an amused raised eyebrow from Ed, and responding with a frustrated huff before biting his lower lip.

Edward took Oswald's erection in his hand again, gently stroking it, while his other hand moved to his hole, brushing against it a little bit with just one finger, working really slowly to get it in.

He felt Oswald's entire body tense up at his touch, but he continued his work, both his hands still busy, trying to be as delicate as possible, until he started to feel Oswald relax a little. Then, still stroking with his left hand, he pulled out his finger and started to insert two.

“Is this alright?” he asked, leaning down to face Oswald. The other nodded, giving him a small smile, before his lips parted and a moan escaped them.

Edward smiled and leaned further down to gently place a kiss on Oswald's lips.

After a while, he started to move those fingers, scissoring and bending them slightly, to test Oswald's reactions. To his delight, another series of small noises reached his hears, while he continued to slowly, almost lazily, stroke the other's cock up and down.

“Wait...” Edward couldn't help but ask himself this. He thought like maybe it wasn't the moment, but why not at this point, since embarrassment was out of the way already.

Oswald gave him an interrogative look while Ed slowed down and then paused.

“Is this... I don't know how else to ask this, but is this your fist time?”

Edward tried to sound like even he didn't believe this, but then Oswald's change in expression told him everything he needed to know and his eyebrows shot up. He didn't pull back, though, keeping his fingers still inside, and he resumed the gentle strokes.

“Wait, really?”

Oswald's eyes moved elsewhere in what looked more like an eye-roll, but in reality Ed was forced to realize that maybe all of the embarrassment wasn't entirely out of the way yet.

“I'm not judging! It's just that... wow.”

Edward wasn't even sure how to feel about this. He didn't have any feelings or opinions in one direction or another anyway, and he wasn't sure what had brought him to reach this conclusion either. He had just been thinking about how when they were younger Oswald didn't really seem to date, like, ever. Ed knew Oswald was gay, and he had known about Oswald's feeling since forever, but then everything else had happened between them, and right when it looked like maybe they could have started dating, they had ended up locked up in two separate places for ten years. Ten years were a pretty long time... Ed had no way to know what had changed in the meantime or what Oswald had gotten up to.

“Well, you know, nobody in Blackgate was exactly my type, so...” Oswald attempted to do some humor to ease his own tension.

Ed gave a quiet hum in response, starting to move his fingers again, but remaining thoughtful.

“Well, nobody in Arkham was really my type either.” he commented.

“So you haven't been with anyone in these ten years?” Oswald sounded incredulous and he looked like it too, with his eyebrows all the way up.

Ed responded with a shrug and a light chuckle.

“Why are you so surprised? Barely anybody in there was able to hold an engaging conversation, I wouldn't have really gotten as far as to find any of that stimulating enough to develop attraction... ”

Oswald nodded pensively.

Edward though to himself that this conversation was probably over, so he decided to get a move on, taking his fingers out, making Oswald groan quietly.

“I'm glad.”

Edward was busy opening a condom packet and his eyes shot back to Oswald's face when he spoke.

“I mean, I, uh... There would have been nothing wrong if you had- it's just-... I- I wouldn't have been, uh, you know...” Oswald tried to correct himself, and failed to explain things any better.

This caused Edward to smile.

“Jealous?” Ed supplied.

Oswald stared at him for couple seconds longer, before nodding.

Ed's smile widened.

“Too bad. I like it when you get jealous.” he snickered, proceeding to finally open the packet and wear the condom.

Oswald was clearly taken aback by those words, as testified by the fact that he mouthed wordlessly for a moment, unsure how to even respond. Good. Another thing Ed liked was when he managed to leave Oswald speechless. In all fairness, it was kind of an odd thing to say, considering their history, and considering the consequences that said jealousy happened to have had in some cases, but it was all in the past now. Edward was actually thinking more of that time they had run into Lee at the hospital, while trying to recover a piece of their submarine so they could run away together. Oswald's reaction that one time had been priceless.

By the time this interaction was over, Ed was done getting ready, having spread a generous amount of lube down his length, and he leaned over Oswald, meeting him again face to face.

Oswald had only just started to recover from what Ed had said, he could tell, and he gave him a small amused smile and a brief kiss on the lips.

“Ready?”

Oswald nodded in response.

Ed realized just how tense Oswald had to be feeling, judging by the fact that he looked like he was holding his breath. Ed left him a kiss on the temple, trying to get him to ease up a little.

“Relax.”

He watched Oswald come to the realization that that would probably be for the best, and finally exhale. Only now Edward actually started pressing his tip against Oswald. Feeling him tense up again, he reached for his cock and begun to stroke him again, continuing to press kisses on his temple, then down the side of his cheek, then his jaw, and ending up on his neck, all in attempt to offer a distraction.

Once he was partially in, he paused to look at the other, waiting for him to tell him he was okay.

Oswald noticed Ed's expression and he offered a small smile.

“Are you alright?” Ed asked, just to be sure.

Oswald nodded.

Ed pushed in until he was almost all the way in, trying to refrain from moaning too loud yet. They had only just started, and besides, he was more worried about how Oswald was feeling right now. He would have lied if he'd said that this being Oswald's first time had nothing to do with it. Although, none of it contradicted his original purpose of giving Oswald the most pleasure he could manage, really.

He waited for Oswald to get comfortable, until it looked like had begun to relax, and then, exchanging a quick nod, he pulled back and then pushed in again.

He watched Oswald throw his head back, his mouth open and eyes widen and he could help but smile at that sight. Nothing could have made him happier than Oswald's surprised face at that first wave of pleasure.

Oswald looked at him and smiled back, reaching for his face and pulling him into a deep kiss, while Edward continued moving steadily, slowly starting to establish a rhythm.

Oswald's string of soft moans quickly became one of Edward's favorite sounds, especially when said moans became longer and louder, Ed couldn't contain a satisfied smile.

Oswald's legs ended up tied around his waist as Ed slightly changed position to find a better angle, and he knew he had found it when a particularly loud and deep groan escaped the other's mouth, then any sound the other could have continued making got muffled into yet another kiss.

Ed had never really stopped slowly stroking Oswald's cock, but now, in the heat of the moment, he had instinctively sped up the pace of his hand, sort of synchronizing it with that of his hips.

All those things together made it so that it didn't take too long after for Oswald to reach his climax. Ed could see it on his face, how overwhelming it must have been for him, and he could easily relate because he wan't that far either. The heat of Oswald's body, the most beautiful noises resonating in Ed's hears, and to top it all off, the pressure of Oswald's hole suddenly tightening up, was all too much for him too.

Oswald came all over Ed's hand and over his own belly, while Edward kept pushing into the still shaking body under him, then, not long after, Ed almost felt dizzy as he came too, in one final push and letting out a loud groan.

“Oswald!” he couldn't help but let his name slip out of his lips.

Then, the finally stopped, breath still uneven, mixing with Oswald's just as shaky breath, as he rested his forehead against the other's, closing his eyes for a moment.

When he opened them again, he saw those blue eyes staring back at him, once again filled with that emotion Ed could have only described as awe, and just like before, Ed felt it inappropriate, since he was the one was truly in awe at the moment. Oswald's sweaty forehead, messy black hair, rosy cheeks and semi-opened mouth was the best visual he could have asked for in that moment.

He took a big gulp of air, realizing he was almost chocking up, and he probably would have proceeded to actually choke if he hadn't opened his mouth and spoken his mind.

“I love you so much.”

Oswald's eyes went wide and his mouth opened even more, then from the round shape it had taken, the corners lifted up into an open-mouthed smile and he let out a breathy chuckle.

“I love you as well, Ed.” was his response.

Ed couldn't help but chuckle a bit too, simply to happy to contain himself. This... just, all of this, with everything it entailed, had been long overdue and he was keenly aware of it, but at least he could rejoice at the thought that they had finally gotten there, at last.

“I really, really... love you so much.” Ed repeated, as if the first time hadn't been clear enough.

He saw Oswald raise one eyebrow at that, probably thinking the same thing about the repetition, but immediately after smiling again nonetheless.

“Yes...? I heard you. I love you too.” Oswald gave him what he felt had to be the appropriate response.

Edward couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed, but then, there was really no reason or room for embarrassment at this point. He was high on endorphins and the happiest he had ever been and if he'd wanted, he could have continued to repeat those words forever, as long as Oswald would be there and willing to hear them. The thought of “forever” brought him to his next logical step. This was really a lot, but like mentioned, he was too happy to care. He was just going to say it.

“Marry me.”

Oswald gave him a confused smile, accompanied by multiple blinks and a short silence.

“What?” was all he managed to say when he finally found his voice.

Ed sat up, prompting Oswald to do the same, following him as a reflex, as if being closer to him could make things clearer. Ed quickly scanned the surface of the bed, looking for his glasses and when he found them he quickly put them back on, then he went back to looking into Oswald's curious eyes. Yes, this was much better. He should at the very least be able to see the face of the man he was proposing to.

He took Oswald's hands in his and he leaned closer, using a deeper voice too.

“I'm serious.” he paused, watching Oswald's eyebrows shoot up as he realized that he was in fact as serious about this as he claimed to be.

“Will you spend the rest of our lives by my side?” he dared to ask, still holding Oswald's hands tightly together in his, and staring into his eyes, searching for an hint at what the answer might be.

He watched Oswald's expression change many times in such a short time. First, disbelief, then a small smile, probably a nervous one, then a slight frown, thinking critically about the situation, then he saw him swallow and finally a more relaxed smile forming on his lips. Ed still wasn't sure what any of this meant, and he started to think that maybe he had overstepped some boundaries in their relationship. Maybe he really was still too high on endorphins and he should have waited. Maybe Oswald was thinking a bit more critically about this and he was going to be the more logical one in this case. Ed swallowed anxiously, his smile faltering.

“Of course I will marry you.”

Oswald let out a short nervous laugh, immediately followed by Edward's exact same reaction.

Ed wrapped both arms around Oswald's shoulders and pulled him close, inhaling deeply while nuzzling his shoulder. Then, the smallest doubt started creeping up on him and he just had to voice it, because at that point, he had already said so many things he'd never believed he would get to say, and there had been no negative consequences, yet, so he decided to risk it.

“You mean it?” he watched Oswald frown, but he persisted, “Are you sure you aren't just high on endorphins?”

Really, he was one to talk... but still, he had to consider this possibility. Maybe Oswald would change his mind later and take it back. He just had to be sure.

Oswald clearly didn't appreciate the question, because he pulled back, finding a more comfortable position to sit in, adjusting his leg too, and continued scowling at him for a while longer, clearly confused and possibly irritated by such an insinuation.

“Are you seriously asking me this? Ed, haven't we been through enough, you and I? Do you think I haven't had time to think about this during all these years? Of fucking course I wanna marry you, you moron, what kind of question is that? Endorphins...” he ended his sentence in a scoff.

This time it was Ed's turn to be taken aback and he raised his eyebrows.

“You have already thought about this? About... marrying me?”

He sounded more surprised than Oswald would have thought the situation warranted, this much was clear from his expression. The other simply rolled his eyes and shook his head, as if he'd been resigned to Ed's obstinacy on being a complete idiot about this for the time being.

“While we were apart, you were thinking about me, thinking about us getting married?” Ed still insisted on asking.

Well, if he was set on being the idiot in this context, he might as well go all in and play the part. That's definitely what Oswald must have been thinking, but luckily he didn't seem upset about it, instead, he smiled next, as if finding this all rather endearing instead of annoying.

“You beat me to it. I surely wasn't expecting you'd propose while... well. While naked and, by the way, with still a condom on.” Oswald nodded in that direction.

“Oh, shit...” Ed exclaimed, only now realizing this as well.

He quickly stood up and removed it, throwing it in the trash and taking a napkin from the nightstand to clean himself up as fast as he could, before turning back. By the time he did, he found Oswald had moved under the sheets and he was still holding them up with one arm, waiting for him to join, and so he did. He crawled under there and scooted closer to him, while Oswald placed the covers over them both, and then he wrapped one arm around Ed and leaned in to give him a quick kiss.

“So...” he begun, not really sure where he was going.

“So.” replied Oswald, smiling smugly at him, in response to him clearly being flustered.

“I love you.” he saw Oswald smile, “...I already said that, didn't I?” he would have shaken his head at himself if the position or situation would have allowed it.

“Yes, but it's not like I'm complaining.”

Oswald chuckled. Ed let out a relieved sigh and he smiled. Well, this had gone better than he could have imagined. Now, in retrospect, he had to wonder what he had been so worried about.

Of course this was were they were supposed to end, and it had always been, in each other's arms.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sex?? Confessions?? PROPOSALS??? why the fuck not tbh - and that, my dudes, was my entire reasoning behind this fic. Welp, hope you enjoyed it. I tried my best!
> 
> p.s: i don't think there's typos for once. but still, i might be wrong and if there is, pls let me know and i'll be eternally grateful


End file.
